Mirror Mirror
by MahNati
Summary: She was beautiful, the woman at the other side. Robin didn't know how worried he should be that he would think that his female reflection was hot, but he stood by the thought that every human was just a little narcissistic on the inside. It meant he had a good self-esteem, right? (for LegitElizabethWWEFan's rated M contest)


**This is my entry for LegitElizabethWWEFan's rated M contest. By the way, I like to call the Wii Fit Trainer "Whitney.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

Robin usually wasn't someone who went out of his way to buy things that were unnecessary for his daily life. It wasn't like he was greedy or anything. If he had to spend money, he would spend money, but only on necessary things. Mostly books and food. Maybe even some clothes. But apart from those things, there wasn't a lot of things he felt the need to buy for himself.

So when he appeared on his front door dragging a two meter something that was well hidden under a huge piece of cloth through the building's corridor, Whitney, nosy neighbor that she was, just knew that something good must be under it. The woman leaned over the opened door of her apartment to greet him, a curious smile plastered on her snow white lips.

"Hey, Robin," she called, making him painfully turn his head at her, the mysterious object leaning just slightly over him and threatening to take over him. "That's one pretty big something. What is it?"

"Good afternoon to you to, Whitney."

"Oh, right. Good afternoon to you to."

"And no, it's nothing that you should go wild over," he said, trying to adjust the object's weight so he wouldn't drop it. "The answer is more boring than you want to believe."

"What? Is it a painting or something like that?"

"It's just a mirror."

"This big?!"

"Well, it is a full-body mirror. They are supposed to be big," he replied rather sarcastically.

"Why would you need it? By the way you always look like, I would assume you hated looking at yourself in the mirror," she crossed her arms, returning the sarcasm with a big smirk.

"Well, thanks a lot for that," he walked towards the door slowly, taking careful steps as he reached his apartment's door.

"Joking aside," she said, now giving a warmer smile, "Do you want help there? Must be pretty heavy."

"I'm good, but thank you."

Whitney shrugged her shoulders and went back to her apartment, leaving her neighbor to deal with the mysterious mirror alone. It took him a good couple of minutes, but Robin finally managed to bring the damn thing inside of his apartment and place it on his small bedroom. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, before taking off the cloth to admire his purchase.

It was an old fashioned mirror, with delicate, if not a bit worn out, wooden borders that were responsible for half of its weight. Robin took a moment to admire it, switching glances between his reflection, switching glances between his reflection and the bed behind him. He couldn't wait to take out the frame. It was rather beautiful, but it didn't match with the rest of his more modern looking room. Sure, he could have bought a simpler one at a construction store, but he was this one was for such a cheap price at the bazaar he was in…

Anyway he would deal with it later. Right now, he needed a shower. He had asked Shulk out for dinner and he should make sure he didn't look like a hobo. Robin made his way to the bathroom the tight corridor that was barely a corridor and turned on the shower. He left his clothes scattered on the floor, promising himself that he would pick them up later, and got under the shower. He let out a content sigh, letting the droplets of hot water wash over him. His mind went over to Shulk and his not really (but totally real in his head) date with him. Maybe this time he would be able to confess his feelings for him. Who knows? He might return them and all these weeks of Robin biting his nails in anxiety over his crush rejecting him were for nothing.

Right, it was good to dream.

Once he finished showering, Robin grabbed the towel that was hanging near the shower and enveloped around his waist, not bothering in picking up his clothes or drying of the excess from his damp hair, his mind still on what he was going to tell Shulk. Even if (when) he rejects him, Robin couldn't keep his feelings hidden anymore. Gods, he was not some teenage girl, he shouldn't be this worried over rejection. Especially rejection from someone he knew was as straight as a ruler.

Still… If he wasn't a teenage girl, then what was the reflection of a young woman wearing the same towel as his doing on his mirror?

Wait, what?

"AAHHHHH!" both he and the woman in the mirror screamed.

He stumbled backwards in utter shock. He almost fell on the ground and had to slam his hand on the nearby wall to regain his balance. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a few seconds to take a deep breath to regain his composure. Robin hesitantly opened one eye and looked at the mirror once again, only to see that the young woman was still there, holding onto the wall the same way he was.

No, no, no! He had to be hallucinating! There was no way his reflection was showing a woman! There was no way…

"...He he ha ha!"

Was the mirror _giggling_?

Now more confused than horrified, Robin opened both his eyes this time and turned his full attention to the mirror. The woman now laid on his bed, clutching her stomach from how hard she was laughing and legs in the air. His eyes immediately fell on his own bed, only to find no one there. Either his hallucination was worse than he thought, he was going mad, or someone was playing some nasty, cruel prank on him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman said, now sitting up on his/her bed. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

What…

"Truth be told, I was also kind of shocked to see you semi-naked, even though I'm wearing the same thing and shouldn't be."

The fuck…

"But I can't believe I've actually found a male version of myself at the other side. I guess I couldn't be prepared enough for that."

Was going on?"

"So, uh, are you going to stand there looking at me like I have three heads, or…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not as unfazed as you for finding an opposite version of myself on the mirror I just bought and..." he pressed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm talking to my reflection! I mean, you are supposed to be my reflection, right? Look, if this is a prank, can you please just say it and everyone could jump out from where they are hiding so they can laugh at my face and film my reaction and humiliate me?"

"Wow, you talk almost as much as me. I'm impressed."

"What the hell are you?" he asked, shakily sitting on his own bed. Somehow it felt like he would bump into her.

"Not a _what_ ," she corrected him. " _Who_! And isn't it obvious? We are the same person."

"No, we are not."

"Oh, no? Then who am I, Robin?"

By all accounts, the woman did look a lot like him. Soft, feathery white hair (only hers was way longer than his), big dark brown eyes, oval shaped face and extremely pale skin, the two shared a lot of physical characteristics, aside from the obvious differences, of course.

"How do you know my name?" he asked instead.

"Because my name is Robyn and I'm really good at guessing," she crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, giving a smirk as she saw his eyes subtly going down, only to go up again. "Is it that hard to believe me?"

"This has to be a dream..."

"Well, dream or not, are you going to get changed or are we going to have to continue our chat while only wearing towels?"

"...Oh, crap! I need to get changed and meet Shulk in half an hour!" he shot up from the bed and hurried to his wardrobe, desperately searching for presentable clothes.

"Who's Shulk?"

"You're me, aren't you? You should know."

"Well, as you can clearly see, there are some minor differences between us."

The amount of sarcasm certainly wasn't one of them.

Maybe it was him being in a hurry, but Robin couldn't care less that he was changing in front of a woman and hurriedly made sure to be fully dressed in less than five minutes. Robyn just watched him in amusement, still in the same position as he went from one place to another, grabbing his coat on one chair, his wallet under his bed and all other essential things.

"Where is my phone…?" he muttered, looking everywhere in in his room.

"Didn't you put it in your pocket?"

Oh, right, he did. It was probably in his pants pocket that was thrown on his bathroom. He had no time to ask questions and hurriedly went to grab the phone, leaving his apartment right after he got his keys.

Robyn just watched him with intense curiosity. This should be fun.

* * *

Three hours later, Robin slammed the door of his apartment shut, wanting to forget the evening as much as he could. Dinner was fine, Shulk was as pleasant as ever, but he still couldn't get to tell him what he really wanted yet again. Every time he thought he had an opportunity, he would act like a coward and talk about something completely unrelated. He was such a worthless coward, it wasn't even funny!

"Oh, welcome home!" a voice from his bedroom greeted. "Took you long enough, uh?"

Robin jumped in a fright, forgetting for a moment whose voice was that. "Oh, gods, she's still here," he groaned, wondering if he was really going mad.

He entered his room and saw Robyn on his bed, this time fully clothed. The purple hoodie and gray pants looked a lot like his, but they fit her smaller body perfectly, which made him wonder if those really were his clothes and they automatically became woman's size once they touched her body.

What was he even thinking? There was a woman version of him on the mirror, that should be the least of his concerns!

"How did your encounter with Shulk go?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. What are you still doing here?"

"I live in this mirror, stupid. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"For fuck's sake..."

"Sit down," she tapped the spot by her side. "Let's talk for a while and forget Shulk. How about that?"

Truth be told, he was just so frustrated that he decided to do that. He was already going mad and failed to score with Shulk, might as well distract his head for a while.

* * *

As the nights passed by, Robin started to feel a lot more at ease being near Robyn. Passed the initial discomfort and urge to throw the damn mirror in the trash, it turns out that talking to her was actually really fun. They had very similar tastes, spent hours and hours reading the same books and watching the same shows from the small TV he kept on his room. They would spend hours discussing about everything and nothing at the same time, mostly what Robin had been learning in college, while Robyn always decided to add her two cents to certain topics. It was amazing how they were so similar, yet still had the little differences between their personalities that would make their conversations interesting enough.

It also didn't hurt that Robyn was extremely attractive. Robin didn't know how worried he should be that he would think that his female reflection was hot, but he stood by the thought that every human was just a little narcissistic on the inside. It meant he had a good self-esteem, right? Except Robyn was and wasn't him, so he always ended up just confused when he stopped to think about her.

"You are staring again," Robyn would say every time she caught him paying attention to her, instead of a book or a movie they were enjoying together.

"You're imagining things," he would always deny.

And then she would just giggle and go back to what she was doing, but not before teasing him a little more, sometimes leaning over just enough that her cleavage showed, or arching her back slightly when she laid on her belly on her bed, just enough to draw his attention to her ass. And he would always stare more, because of course he would.

He found himself enjoying her company more and more as the days passed. So much in fact that it seemed like he had been leaving his apartment less and less. He started skipping a lot of his classes, going only when the weight in his consciousness got heavy enough to make him get up and watch at least one or two classes before going back to his apartment again and back to Robyn. And she would always be there to great him with open arms.

Unfortunately, Robin still had necessities. One of them being food, something that was severely lacking in his fridge in the past couple of days because he would spend them locked in his room with Robyn.

"Okay, I really need to go to the grocery store," Robin groaned, getting up from the floor and pausing the movie he and Robyn were currently watching. "Getting kind of hungry."

"Oh, alright," Robyn, who also sat on the floor, said. "Come back soon. I want to know what happens to the little ghost girl in the end."

He nodded and headed towards the door, stopping only when he heard Robyn calling for him.

"Robin?"

"What is it?"

"...Nothing," she said, uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. "I'll tell you when you come back. Go eat something. You're getting skinny."

If that was all a ploy to make him return faster, it was working brilliantly. Robin left his apartment and headed to the small grocery store located a couple of blocks away from his building. The day was mostly gray and chilly, making him be grateful for being too lazy to take off his hoodie. He arrived at the grocery store and went straight to the frozen food section.

"Robin?" said a very familiar voice behind him, the thick accent that he loved so much ringing in his ears and shaking him awake from his almost trance.

"Hey, Shulk!" he said, turning to the young blonde man carrying a basket full of junk food. "How's it going?"

"You tell me. Haven't seen you since last dinner we had together."

"Wow, it's been a little while, hasn't it?" he scratched the back of his head. "I haven't been feeling well these past days."

"Okay, but you haven't called or anything," Shulk said, his voice showing concern. "Are you okay? Do you need any help or anything?"

"I'm fine, really. I've been going through an illness," he lied, not one bit ashamed of that. "And then I've been having some issues with my family and everything. These days haven't been really good for me but I'll get better."

"I see… Well, in any case, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can always count on me, right?"

"I know!" he gave an awkward smile. "Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry. I promise once I get better I'll tell you everything, okay? Right now it's not a good time."

"Sure," he smiled back. "Let's go out one of these days. Just let me of somewhere we can go."

"Sounds great!" he said, grabbing two packages of frozen lasagna. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Take care..."

Robin walked away as fast as he could, not wanting to deal with his friend anymore. For some odd reason, he really was not in the mood to be around Shulk anymore.

Maybe he finally got over his crush, who knows? Robin couldn't care less at the moment.

* * *

"Okay, the food is finally in the fridge," Robin announced as he entered his bedroom again. "I can eat after we're done with the movie."

But Robyn just sat in her bed in silence, not looking him in the eye. What was that sudden mood shift?

"Robyn?"

"Robin…" she said, getting up from the bed and getting as close to him as the mirror would allow. "Remember when I said there was something I needed to tell you?"

"Yeah?"

He walked towards her and got closer to the mirror. Robin could feel a knot in his stomach forming the closer he got to her.

"What is it?"

"If I'm honest with you, will you be honest with me?" Robyn asked, resting a hand on the mirror.

"I promise."

"Robin, these past days have been great and I couldn't have asked for a better company than you," her fingers pressed firmly on the mirror. "But the more time I pass with you… It keeps getting difficult to keep hiding this from you, but-"

"I know," he said, placing his hand over hers. "I've been feeling like this too."

"R-Really?"

"Gods, Robyn, I don't know if I'm going mad or not! All I know is that I don't want to leave your side anymore."

"Then don't leave my side," she said sweetly, head tilting towards where their hands were placed. "Every time you leave, I get so lonely. All I can think of when you are out is how I want for you to return."

"I won't leave you anymore," Robin pressed his head on the cold surface, trying his best to touch foreheads with her. "I don't want for you to be alone."

If only there wasn't this damn mirror separating them…

"Then let's stay together..."

Robin gasped as he felt her fingers brushing on his. He looked at his hand and, true enough, he saw his hand slowly entering the cold surface of the mirror, fingers being intertwined Robyn's delicate and gentle ones. Could it be…?

"I don't want to be alone anymore..." she whispered.

Neither did he.

"I love you."

Robin leaned towards her and took two steps forward, entering the mirror with ease and being greeted by Robyn's slim arms. She captured his lips with hers, giving him a fierce and needy kiss that drove him crazy. There was nothing around them, only a comforting nothingness that promised them no interruptions. She pulled his hair just slightly, trying to stir a reaction from him, getting pleasantly surprised as he parted his lips and slid his tongue inside of her mouth, sending both of them little sparks in their stomach each time their tongues touched. By the gods, did it feel sweet!

But that was not enough for them, not after all those nights spent simply wishing. There were a few nights where he caught himself fantasizing about this moment, to have Robyn in his arms, moaning and sighing as she lost herself under his touch. But now, with all his fantasies actually starting to become true, Robin could not hold himself any longer. Gone were the nights where he would be forced to lock himself in the bathroom to get any sort of self-pleasure. And he didn't believe he could hold down his desire anymore.

"Robyn," he said once they parted their lips so they could breathe. "Do you…?"

"Please, Robin!" she pleaded, hands making their way under his shirt. "I can't wait it anymore. Fuck me right here."

With renewed eagerness, he carefully pushed her down to the floor, lips hungrily assaulting hers and hands in desperate need for more skin. She lifted her arms and let him take her shirt off, suppressing a giggle as she felt a gentle, yet hungry, kiss on her breasts. He brought his lips to her neck, peppering her with kisses as he started to take off her pants as well, a pleasant sensation taking over him as he managed to steal a soft moan from her.

He could feel his mind slowly slipping away, his focus solely on the gorgeous woman bellow him. Robyn kept trailing sloppy kisses from his jawline to his lips, her hands slowly getting rid of his pants as well, calling for him name in a deliciously sensual tone as her hand then went under the hem of his boxers, a mischievous smile forming on her lips with the grunt Robin let out as she kept stroking his member.

"Ah… Robyn," he moaned as she applied a little bit more of pressure. "Robyn..."

"Stay with me..."

He would. Oh gods, he would stay with her alright. Yet, something suddenly seemed off. He didn't pay much attention to it at first, too lost in his pleasure to care about some lingering doubt he still had in the back of his head. However, it was when he tried to grab her hair, to pull her head back so he could expose her neck that he realized what was wrong.

"U-Uh?!"

His hand suddenly had become transparent, showing off his vein, nerves and finger bones as clear as if he was seeing through an x-ray. Though that didn't last long before his veins and bones also disappeared too. Robin immediately tried to get off from Robyn, screaming in terror as he saw his arm suddenly suffering the same fate.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was going on?! What was happening to his body?!

"Robin," Robyn whispered, sitting up and trying to through her arms around his neck. "Robin..."

"Get away from me!" he shouted.

He looked back and saw that his feet had also disappeared. Another scream ripped from his throat, as he now was incapacitated from running. In an act of desperation, Robin tried to crawl away from Robyn, trying to reach the other side of the mirror and escape the hellhole he had thrown himself in.

"Don't leave me!"

Robin let out a shriek as he felt Robyn throwing herself at him, turning him over so she would be sitting on his stomach. She had his arms firmly pinned on the ground, giving him a devilish smile as she stared at him like a predator who was about to feast on her prey. With her grin getting bigger the more he struggled, Robin leaned down and planted a sickeningly sweet kiss on his cheek.

He didn't want to disappear! He didn't want to die! He just wanted to escape from his nightmare!

But there was no escape. His arms were already almost gone, as well as his legs. Robyn just kept kissing him like nothing was wrong, rocking her hips on his groin back and forth like nothing was happening.

It would take only a minute for him to vanish completely.

He didn't want to disappear like this… He didn't want to die…

And Robyn simply giggled.

* * *

Whitney looked around the abandoned apartment, wondering whatever could have happened to Robin. It's been already a month since she last heard from him and according to authorities, the guy simply vanished without leaving a clue. Nobody knew where he went, nobody knew where he was living. Hell, nobody knew if he was even alive. She heard his family and the very few friends he had were worried sick, but that was about it.

Talk about one mystery she wished she had the answer. He was a good neighbor, despite the jabs they kept throwing at each other.

She walked towards his bedroom, her eyes instantly falling upon the big mirror that stood by his bed's side, completely covered by a large piece of cloth.

Don't tell me he kept the thing covered this entire time, she thought.

Well, she was curious. In one swift move, Whitney removed the piece of cloth, revealing the large and beautiful mirror. It really didn't fit his bedroom at all, but she could see why he would buy something like this. It was pretty eye-catching.

She turned her attention to the small TV, mindlessly wondering why he kept such an old thing instead of getting a better one, only to then turn her attention back to the mirror.

A scream escaped from her mouth as she saw her reflection on the surface.

* * *

 **AAAAHHHHHH, I'M DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I'M FINALLY DONE!**

 **Ahem, so about this story.**

 **I came up with this story basically yesterday and had to race to finish it in time. I swear I thought I would get dis-classified because I simply couldn't get any ideas for a one shot. I first thought about doing a homage/parody of B horror movies, kind of like the game Misao, but that idea didn't go well. I later thought about lowering the bar and trying to do a silly, stupid one shot in which Roy and Ike try to convince Shulk to perform a threesome, because Palutena promised she would do the same with Peach and Whitney if they got to do it. It would basically be the biggest "no homo, except all of the homo" story I've ever written.**

 **But that also didn't work out for me.**

 **So yeah… I went with what I wanted to do for a long time and wrote about selfcest, yet again. Gotta love the Robin/Robin, man. The inspiration for this one shot actually came from listening to the Welcome to Nightvale podcast and also listening to Lana del Rey's "Honeymoon". Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to die in the corner.**

 **Good luck to everyone.**


End file.
